fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Septis
"As a youth he had studied both the verse and battle, becoming both a skilled poet, scholar, swordsmen and strategist. When he came into his teen years, a wizened old woman, who many considered an oracle, remarked that he would be a man who ushered in a new age." Lucas Septis is a lord and major character in Fate By Blades, appearing in Chapter 2. He was one of the main leaders against Hurion Soulfire, and it was he who struck down Hurion and rescued the Emperor. Early Life Not much is revealed about Lucas's early life, though his introduction revealed he had studied both Scriptures and Warfare, which would aid him greatly in early life. He first fought against Gilliam Tigerblood and aided in turning the tide of his rebellion, earning some unknown station as a reward for these services. The Battle against Hurion After the rebellion, Lucas joined forces with Marcus Delmege and Mitchu Higube to expell the corrupt officials. Following the chaos of this upheaval, Lucas followed the advice of Samu Hassaru to raise a force to stand against Hurion. He first approached Mitchu, and then supported Marcus Delmege in becoming the supreme commander of the allied host. Following the capture of the capital, Lucas led a host against the fleeing Hurion, rescuing the Emperor and being appointed Imperial Protector. Early Expansion Lucas then placed a call for talented officers, gaining the service of many, before hearing of the exploits of Kona Higube, he sought a way to recruit Kona, despite his sworn brotherhood to Samu. Striking a deal with a Hooded Figure, Lucas gained access to a Beautiful maiden whom he used to tempt Kona to join him. Despite becoming Kona's father-in-law, he failed to win his services. Lucas came into conflict with Marcus Delmege and Frederick Stormson for control of the northern provinces, repeatedly besting Marcus, despite the northern lords numerical advantage. However, Lucas was repeatedly thwarted by Marcus's son, Daniel Delmege, thus preventing him from attaining supreme victory. It was then that Lucas acquired the services of Ethan Brown and crushed Marcus's host in a single night and gaining lordship of the North. After his victory in the North, Lucas consulted Ethan on how to recruit Kona. Ethan then recruited Rikon Alo and set about manipulating Samu into trying to assasinate the Emperor, only for Rikon to stop him and Samu getting executed. Kona's Wife then convinced Kona to join Lucas. Late Expansion Lucas came into conflict with Carlos Tenith, and later his son Charles Tenith, in order to divide all the Empire's power in three. His military actions then focussed on the destruction of Frederick Stormson, even employing a three-pronged invasion to destroy Frederick. However, he was unsuccessful in destroying his enemy. Acting on the advice of Ethan and Kona, Lucas assumed power and became Emperor. He continued to rule until he was convinced by Nickodamus to become a sage-hermit, with the knowledge that all he has strived for will be accomplished by his followers and those who follow them. Fate By Blades (Game) Lucas wields a broad sword and like Frederick is a good character for beginners. He is initially unlocked and serves as the Partriarch character for the Septis Force. He uses a versatile mix of anti-officer and anti-crowd normal attacks while calling down arrows or performing more complex sword attacks for his heavy attacks. He is the last opponent of the Higube and Stormson Stories. Trivia *Lucas is the only Septis ruler to not die or lose the throne. *Lucas is depicted very similar to Cao Cao from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Lords Category:Septis Forces